Shadow the Hedgehog: Life on the Ark
by Ash an Elizabeth the Hedgehogs
Summary: Ash: Anyone who knows me well will be surprised that my first fanfic is about Shadow. But, anyways, this is about Shadow's life on the Space Colony Ark. If you have feedback on this, it would be really appreciated. Elizabeth: I'm mostly in charge of this one, since Shadow is my best friend (in role play). We hope you like it. (Rated T because there's gonna be cursing and blood.)
1. Birth of Shadow

He took in a deep breath.

All he knew was the sound around him, the pressure on his body. He tried to think, but there was only a jumble in his mind. He didn't know what was happening.

Then the sound around him sorted out.

Voices. He heard voices. Then he began to think.

"Is he alive," a female voice asked worriedly.

"His hearts' beating," a low, male voice replied.

"But he isn't moving," the woman said, then she gently poked him.

He moved his arm away so she wouldn't touch him again. She made a little surprised noise.

"He seems to be okay now," the man said.

The woman sighed in relief.

He blinked his eyes open, then shielded them from the light.

"Welcome to the world," the man said, an old guy with a gray mustache, lab coat, glasses, and a fatherly smile,"Welcome, Shadow."


	2. Meeting Maria

** Ash: Sorry, I know that the first chapter was short, but I hope this really long one makes up for it. I started reading "Maria's Revenge" (read it please) while I was writing this, so I had to stop for a while (not that anyone was reading it at the time.) So yeah, I'm an idiot. :3 Sorry for the wait.**

The grown-ups, all scientists, helped him stand up.

He looked down. He had black legs with red streaks on the outsides, and a tuft of white fur on his chest. He wiggled his toes and smiled.

"Can you look up please," the old man asked kindly.

Shadow looked up. One of the women shined a light in his eyes. She then picked up a piece of paper and wrote something down.

_'Am I getting a __check-up,'_Shadow wondered.

While the scientist were doing whatever they were doing, Shadow looked over to the door. Hiding behind the frame, probably from the grown-ups, was a girl, either six or seven. She had dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

The old man turned around and saw the girl.

"Maria," he said gently,"Please, we're working."

The little girl, Maria, looked at Shadow, and then walked away.

Shadow opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He tried again, and only a small noise came out. The scientist closest to him looked at him and wrote something down.

Shadow licked his lips, cleared his throught, and spoke.

"Who was she,"he asked inquisitively.

All the scientists stopped what they were doing. Shadow looked around, and they were all starting at him.

_'Did I do something weird,'_Shadow wondered, getting uncomfortable.

"It...talked...,"one of the scientists said finally, disbelieving.

"_He_ talked," the old man corrected him.

All the scientists started hitting down notes excitedly.

_'All I did was ask about that girl,'_ Shadow thought, confused about the excitement.

"I can't believe it," a scientist with amber hair said excitedly,"He's_ intelligent_!"

Shadow, being about seven in biological and mental age, thought that wasn't very nice to say that. Nonetheless, he felt a wave of childish pride wash over him. He beamed, causing the scientists to go into another frenzy.

The old man smiled at Shadow and patted his head.

"It's just like he said it would be,"he said, grinning.

Shadow didn't know what the old man ment by "he", but he didn't think about it.

Once things finally started settling down, the old man's knelt down so that he would be eye-level with Shadow.

He smiled fatherly at Shadow,"My name is Gerald Robotnik. The girl you just saw was my granddaughter, Maria. You are on the Space Colony Ark, your home."

Shadow smiled shyly at Gerald. He liked the idea of a home.

* * *

><p>When the scientists were finished, Gerald led him out of the lab.<p>

At least, it was_ one_ of the labs. Most of the place seemed to be a bunch of labs.

Gerald led him to a big room with windows for walls.

Shadow looked up at Gerald. Why did he bring him here?

"Look outside,"Gerald said, smiling at him.

Shadow walked over to one of the walls and looked down. What he saw was the planet.

He breathed in. It was beautiful. The sun was mostly hidden by it, but it was pulling out a little, and the moon was visible on the other side.

Gerald walked over to Shadow's side.

"What do you think,"he asked.

"I...I don't know...,"he was speechless.

They heard footsteps behind them. They turned around, and behind them was the girl, Maria.

Gerald steered Shadow towards her.

"Maria,"he said,"This is Shadow."

Maria looked at Shadow. He felt really uncomfortable. The only people ha had met were the scientists, and that hadn't been very long ago.

Maria smiled and stuck out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Shadow,"she said in a soft voice.

He stared at her. What did that mean? How was he supposed to react?

Maria giggled a little, then she moved his hand into her's and shook it.

Gerald chuckled.

Shadow smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Maria."


	3. First Training

** On hold because I'm lazy. :P Sorry.**

After a few weeks, the scientists stopped recording Shadow's every move. At least, for the time being.

Maria was the only other kid on the Ark. Shadow didn't complain, she was a good friend. She played with him and helped him around the Ark.

"This is the Bio Lizard,"she said one day, showing him a dog-sized rustic brown lizard with a device on his back.

"What's that,"he said, pointing at the device.

"Don't touch it,"she said, alarmed.

"Why not,"he said, drawing back.

"Because,"Maria said,"Grandfather says he will get 'really really sick,'" then she leaned in and whispered,"But I know he means that it will die."

He nodded. He didn't see how a glowing circle attached to some tubes could kill the Bio Lizard (because he was still seven) but he trusted Gerald and Maria.

"Shadow,"Gerald said, coming up to them,"Come with me."

Shadow said bye to Maria and the Bio Lizard. He followed Gerald to a large room with a bunch of targets and ovels painted on the floor.

"What's all this for,"Shadow asked.

"We need to measure your physical abilities,"Gerald said.

"'Physical abilities',"Shadow asked, confused.

"How much exercise you can do,"Gerald explained.


End file.
